


Gym-Class Seer

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: What do you do when you figure out that your crush may, in fact, be a psychic?(Prompt: “Person A of your OTP is having dirty thoughts about Person B. In paranoia, Person A thinks, ‘If you can read my mind, please cough.’ Blushing heavily, Person B, who was sitting right next to A, goes into a coughing fit. BONUS: Person B coughing was purely coincidence. However, Person A is convinced Person B can read minds. SECOND BONUS: A and B were only friends at this point.”)





	Gym-Class Seer

Olivia usually felt disgusted with herself when she noticed somebody doing better than her in gym class, considering the fact that she was on the school’s dance team; however, when it came to Cherche, Olivia could feel nothing but admiration. If there was a football, Cherche could throw it. If there was a basketball, Cherche could shoot it. If there was a baseball, Cherche could pitch it. The sponsors of every sports team wanted Cherche to be theirs, but, curiously, she favored the after-school Socie-Tea meetings, where they talked about tea blends and other ladylike trifles. Cherche really was a mystery, an amalgam of talent that Olivia gravitated to.

 

Cherche was a senior, on her way to a good college no doubt. Olivia was a bumbling sophomore, unaccustomed to the hustle and bustle of high school even after a year there. Cherche was just so perfect, even when she was doing cool-down stretches and dripping with sweat. One droplet slid down the column of Cherche’s neck, and Olivia had to resist the urge to just pin her to the floor and lick that drop, along with-

 

“Olivia, you almost caught me today,” Cherche said suddenly, causing Olivia to start. Cherche giggled, and Olivia tried to keep her eye fixed on the drop of sweat. “When we were running laps, I mean.”

 

“Yeah,” Olivia said mindlessly, flushed from both physical exertion and the thought of licking Cherche everywhere. Olivia was hardly stretching, just moving her limbs enough to look like she was. In reality, she was just thinking about what would happen when they got into the locker rooms and into the showers. Olivia was always too subconscious to shower at the school, and they had last period gym class anyway, so she usually just went home and washed up, but she thought about all of the steamy scenarios that could play out in the showers and reconsidered her decision. Cherche  _ did _ shower at the school; what if there was a spot that Cherche couldn’t reach? What if Olivia got to caress her ever-so gently, and what if Cherche decided to award Olivia for her altruism, and pushed her to the tile floor and spread her legs and-

 

Interrupting Olivia’s intrusive thoughts, Cherche said, “Do you need a drink? You seem really...hm. I don’t know how to describe it.” Cherche smiled as charmingly as always, stretching out her water bottle.

 

“No thanks,” Olivia said quickly.  _ Drinking from the same bottle as her? Like an indirect kiss?! Oh, gosh… _

 

It wasn’t like Olivia wanted an  _ indirect _ kiss anyway. No, Olivia wanted a  _ real _ kiss, on the lips, on the neck, everywhere…

 

_ I feel so gross, thinking about things like that when she’s right here! Agh, what would she think if she could hear me? _ Looking over at Cherche drinking water eagerly, Olivia shut her eyes tight, and thought,  _ Cherche, if you can hear me...cough! _

 

A few seconds of silence…

 

And then, Cherche erupted into a fit of coughs. Tears were running down her face, while her close friend and fellow senior Panne was patting her on the back roughly. Olivia was shaking in her boots, her blush turning to a pale complexion as Cherche caught her breath. 

 

“Thank you,” Cherche croaked, clearing her throat and sipping water (although, much more slowly than before). Olivia was staring at Cherche as if she’d seen a ghost, lips parted in fear. She wasn’t sure if she was more scared of Cherche being able to read minds, or Cherche knowing that she fantasized about getting fucked on the floor of the locker room. Cherche swiped the tears away from her face and looked over at Olivia, smiling. “Well, I guess I ought to slow down with that water, hmm? Oh, well. It’s time to get washed up and go home anyway.”   
  


Cherche stood and, Olivia, as if it were the most natural thing ever, stood and followed her into the locker room, heart racing.  _ Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! She probably thinks I’m disgusting! Wait, no, it doesn’t make sense...reading minds isn’t  _ real  _ at all! I can just...think about this while I’m walking home. Yes, that’s it, I’ll- _

 

“Say, Olivia?” Cherche spoke up as she unlocked her gym locker, smiling serenely to herself.

 

“Yes?”

 

“...Would you like a ride home instead of walking today?”

  
Olivia promptly fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> whether cherche is actually psychic in this is up to you
> 
> prompt taken from otpprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
